She is
by Mitsuky092
Summary: 283 lives for one? She must be pretty important to you. She is. Clarke and Bellamy's points of view of THAT epic moment in the 5x3. Be carefull with the spoilers.


**A/N:** I just realise that's my first time writing something about The 100! Okay, now I'm reallly nervous xD well, I hope you like it. I wanted to write something like this since the moment I wacth the esipode last week and here it is (I should be writing something else, but...well, it just took half an hour to wirte it).

IMPORTANT thing to know, english is NOT my MOTHER LANGUAGE. And I didn't have any kind of help (help=beta reader. Why? Well, I wanted to pusblish this so bad I just didn't ask for help hehe), so if you see something wrong I would apreciate if you tell me. I would apreciate it very much. And now, you can read, I'll stop talking.

 **Disclaimer:** The 100 is not mine, it belongs to...The CW right?

* * *

The pain in my trough stops the moment the Rover came. Now I'm really scared. I thought Mady would listen to me, just for once in her life.

"Go out with your hands high" say the woman.

A person drop off the rover. But it isn't Mady, why would Mady drop of the rover on the left side if she's driving? Unless someone is with her. The shade become bigger and bigger and slowly I can see more: it is the figure of an adult. A man. A tall person. But it can't be him...he is in the space, right?

"Unarmed. Just wanna talk."

I realize no matter how hard I tried all those years I forgot the sound of his voice. It is deeper than I remembered, with his particular accent. He sound calm but I know him well enough to know he is nervous. Lucky for us our enemies don't know it.

"Talk? Give me one good reason not to kill you were you stand."

"How about I give you 283? That's how many of your people are gonna die if you and I can't make a deal."

My face is wet , the tears are going out my eyes without permission, but I can't control it. It has been a very long time since we see each other and now, when we can finally meet again there's enemies around us, as always. When will it stop? Plus the deal is too risky, I still don't know how many of them are here. Octavia is in the bunker, my god Bellamy I hope Mady told you that, we can't expect Octavia's help.

Bellamy shows something. A tea cup? I hope there's a meaning of this. Slowly I see the woman, her face is quite white now. So Bellamy has a plan I guess. When Bellamy's left arm is high the rover is going back slowly and I can feel saver now. I might not survive, but Mady will be save now, Bellamy will take care of her if something happens to me. I know.

"That's far enough"

Bellamy stops and now he finally look at me. I wanna smile, tell him it will be okay no matter what happens from now on, but I can't. I can't stop crying, I'm so happy to see him.

" 283 lives for one. She must be pretty important to you." I hear her.

Bellamy is not even look at her when he replies:

"She is"

* * *

I stop Mady dropping of the Rover. If anything goes worng it's better if she's not near. I just meet her a moment ago but the way she talked at me, as she knew me, make me realize how much Clarke had has to talk about us. She doesn't move anymore, she just looks at me and I don't need her to say anything more to know what she's thinking. I'll bring Clarke back no matter what. It's like we have a second chance to thank her and I will. This time, both of us will go with our friends.

"Go out with your hands high" say a female voice. I guess she the one in charge.

I drop of the Rover hopping she will be wise enough to listen to me.

"Unarmed. Just wanna talk"

Echo told me it was a bad idea to go unarmed, but we don't have enough arms to protect ourselves, it's better if they have all of them.

"Talk? Give me one good reason not to kill you were you stand"

I walk a while longer, desperately trying not to look at her. I know she's in the ground, they've probably torture her. But right now I need to focus. Sorry Clarke, you just have to wait a little longer.

"How about I give you 283? That's how many of your people are gonna die if you and I can't make a deal"

The woman in charge doesn't show any kind of emotion, but her face is white. Good. I show her the tea cup and her eyes open just a little more. I can hear Clark crying and I try not to smile, I don't see her yet but she's not crying because she is afraid, she's happy. And tired. And concerned about the others. Just a little longer Clarke, I promise Mady I won't let anything happen to you and I intend to keep that promise. I lift my left arm and the Rover's going back. The darkness let me see a little more of those people, they're all stand except Clarke.

"That's far enough. 283 lives for one. She must be very important to you"

I don't even look at her anymore. Clarke's looking at me, her eyes are telling me a lot of things and I want to smile at her, but now it's not the time, nor the moment.

"She is"

* * *

Well, any notes? Any mistake? Was it so good you just wanna go and leave a review? Please, go ahead.


End file.
